THE IMPOSSIBLE ADVENTURES
by theimpossiblegirl-wholived
Summary: Have you ever dreamed about being in you all time Favourite Fandom ? well, Gwendolyn Miles is exactly doing that. After she witnessed the Death of Amy and Rory, she decided to take a look at the Angel and got send Back in time. FOLLOWS SEASON 7 11/oc
1. THE SNOWMEN

The Impossible Adventures

When I was young I grew up with a TV Show called Doctor who. I loved it so much that I soon became rather obsessed with it. I even bought a book of it and started with a diary like River did, but that came some time after my Childhood. I grew up with it because my Mom and my Dad were huge fans. In the past I laughed at them when they started Fangirling but now I feel sorry for laughing. I loved the Doctor. Never missed an Episode and cried Niagara Falls as Amy and Rory died.

Today was the fifth death day of my Grandmother and I promised Dad I would freshen up the Flowers on her Grave so I finished my Episode of Doctor who and dressed myself in a simple white tank Top and some dark blue Skinny Jeans. I tied my hair to a simple Ponytail and headed to the Cemetery. It sometimes creeped me out, how it was so silent but the feeling soon vanished as I reached my destination. As I got down and changed the Flowers I heard oddly Familiar voices. Too Familiar. " Raggedy Man.. " I heard someone say and turned around instantly. It was Amy! I mean, I thought it was her. This reminded me of... oh my god. The angels take Manhatten! Amy gets send back in time after losing Rory became too much for her. My hand came up to my Mouth to prevent myself from gasping out loud. So he was real, the Doctor was real! ".. Goodbye!" and right in front of my eyes she vanished. I still couldn't quite form it in my mind. They were real! And I just saw the most saddest scene in real life. Oh I was so going crazy. My train of thoughts was interrupted by the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS engines. I turned around and sighed. Maybe I could take a look at the Angel just to make sure I wasn't delusional. I walked over where Amy just vanished and sure enough, there was a statue Angel. " Oh my friggin' goodness. You are real.. wait, if you're real what would happen if I look away ?" I asked myself and soon decided it was worth a try, he couldn't possibly work anymore. The Doctor said so. Did he ? But to think further of it it was too late. I was zapped back in Time. Holy Mother of god. Shit just got real.

As I landed, quite softly I may add I briefly wondered what my parents would do, now that I was away. Instantly I felt tears prick behind my eyes but I forced them away. I looked around, it looked like Victorian London. Wow, I always wanted to go there. Didn't the Doctor met Clara the second time in Victorian London ? Maybe I would see him again, if it wasn't to late.

{*}

2 Weeks later

I started a little life in Victorian London. On my first week there I found a job and also the famous Woman twice dead. When I first saw her It was at Rose & Crowns because I was looking for a job. I was dressed in a rather nice blue dress that had a little jacket over it, a jacket you could only find in Victorian London. I loved dressing up so this was like a paradise for me. Did I already say that Clara lend me the gown ? Yeah, she did. She was really nice, truth to be told we became soon good friends.

As she and I were heading to the end of our shift we needed to bring some stuff out on the backyard. Clara held a tablet and I opened the door for her, yeah I was quite helpfuln wasn't I ? it had snowed so I had to be careful how to walk, not that I could y'know just fall over my own feet. Sure enough only seconds later a snowman appeard and I was scared like shit.

" Oh my God, clara, did you see this ?"

the said brünette turned around and raised an eyebrow.

" No ? Where did this snowman came from?" she asked just as the Doctor came around the corner. " Did you made this Snowman?" and after that phrase it all became clear to me. Hah! I was in the Christmas special. This was like my favorite Episode and now I was in it.

"No." the Doctor answered and just walked by us. " Rude." I muttered and looked at Clara. I totally had to grin at that look in her eyes. She was curious. That was a good thing, at the end maybe I could save her.

" Well who did 'cause it wasn't there a second ago." I said a little bit louder so the Doctor would hear me. And cling so our life's connected. It was so easy, becoming part of his life.

"It just appeard.. From nowhere." Clara added. I loved her more and more everyday. She was just awesome!

The Doctor turned around and walked over to us. Wow, he didn't look happy. He took out his newly found brainy specks, which I may add looked sexy as hell on him, and took a closer look at the Snowman.

" Maybe it's Snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." He said, totally serious.

" What ? snow that can remember ? That's silly." Clara said, though a tiny smile played on her lips.

I had to give her that, she was feisty and had guts I would only dream of.

The Doctor turned his head and caught my eye for a second. Immediantly I felt a blush crawl up my neck. Why in the name of sanity did I blush so easily here ?

" What's wrong with silly ?" he asked. " Nothing we're still talking to you aren't we ?" I answered.

The Doctor smiled a bit. Hah, I made him smile.

" What are you're Names ?" he was the curious one now. Even I could see that.

" This is Gwendolyn-" she started but I cut her off. " Gwen." I glared at her. She made a fun out of it to call me by my full name, which by the way, I hated. It just sounded so childish. " and i'm Clara." she continued and ignored me. Pah.

"Nice Names. Gwendolyn and Clara. " Great, now he picked up her habit. I was so going to kill her for that. " you should definitely keep it. Goodbye." he called because he was already halfway away from us. Clara and I looked after him, then at each other and a grin broke on our faces. We ran after him, he wasn't far away so we didn't needed to run so much.

"hey! Where are you going after we just got acquainted," Clara mock asked him. I always loved that scene.

The Doctor turned slowly around, smiled at us and after what felt like hours replied: " Those were the days" and whoop, he turned around and began walking again. We also turned around and walked our way.

" Seriously, Clara, are we really going to let him get away with that?" I looked at her in a 'what-the-hell' way and she grinned before grabbing my hand and running after the man with the Bow tie. He was already in his cab, driving away but we didn't let go. As we reached the cab we jumped on the back and could hear the rest of the conversation.

{*}

"How refreshing to see you taking an interest again. Were they nice ?" we hear Vastra ask. Oh, I loved her! I don't know why but I just did.

" I just spoke to them. " he replied not catching what she meant. "and you made your usual impact, no doubt." Vastra pushed.

"No, no impact at all. Those days are over." The Doctor said.

" You can't help yourself. It's the same story everytime and it always begins with the same two words." Vastra told him. In a way she was right. He really couldn't help himself. He could never travel alone.

" They'll never be able to find me again. They don't even have the Name. Doctor. What to Words ?"

That was our Word. We opened the ceiling of the Cab and stuck our Heads in it, only to see a dumbfounded Doctor. " Doctor?" Clara asked. " Doctor who ?" I continued and grinned a bit.

This was the beginning of a friendship...

{*}

2 Hours later.

… or not. Currently me and Clara were held capture in a Cab. A friggin Cab, everybody!

While Clara was shouting at them to let us out I was sitting in the Corner examining my Nails when finally the Cab door opened to reveal the Doctor and Strax. I liked Strax. He was a bit like me. Not that I was stupid, god no, but I could see a little bit of him in me.. or me in him. He was like a cute little potato.

"don't worry, no ones going to hurt you." the Doctor said as he sat himself beside me and squished me against the wall. Geez, buddy, do you need to make yourself so fat? I groand softly as I hit my head but he didn't seem to notice. Pah, so much to the man who makes people feel better.

" What is that thing ?" Clara asked looking pointedly at Strax. He just replied " Silence, Boy!"

The Doctor looked at him with the same 'what-the-hell' look I gave Clara earlier.

" This is Strax and as you can see he's easily confused."

Finally the big potato seemed to got it. " Silence Girl! Sorry, Lad. " I chuckled silently to myself. This was even better than TV.

"Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count."

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing." Strax replied quite ashamed.

"Typical middle child of six million." The Doctor said as if it was nothing while Clara just stared fascinated at him and I was coming to terms with being ignored.

"Who are you?" I asked and his green orbs fixed on my blue ones. While they were talking I switched over to Clara so I could sit better and be not squashed against a wall.

"doesn't matter." he waved me off quickly," Because you're about to forget that you and I ever met." he turned to Strax. " bring me the worm. " Oh my god, the worm. I always wanted to see it in reality.

"sir." Strax nodded, turned around and went to get the memory worm. This could get funny.

"You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?" Clara asked hysterically. But I was also feeling very, very hysteric at the moment.

"but what if we don't want to forget?" he ignored me, he didn't even noticed my slip up. Was I, kind of, transparent or something ?

"Don't worry," The Doctor tried to reassure her. "It won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you lose the last hour of your memory"

Losing a whole hour of your memory isn't even a little bit bad, I thought sarcastically.

After a second Strax returned and stood infront of the carriage. "Where is it?" The Doctor asked impatient. " "Where's what, sir?" Strax stared at him blankly. Haha, he forgot the gloves! I laughed mentally and watched the scene amused.

"I sent you to get the memory worm." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you? When?" he pointed at Clara and Me, "Who's he? And he ?" and looked around, "What are we doing here?" before he looked up in the sky, "Look, it's been snowing!"

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, "You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?"

Strax blinked, irritated, "Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?"

I laughed a bit. Strax was just... really amusing.

The Doctor made a motion like he was about to strangle him with his bare hands "You..." he began but cut himself off.

The Doctor, Me and Clara were currently standing beside the carriage while the Potato went under it to retrieve the memory worm. " Do you think he will use the gauntlets this time?" I asked Clara. She just grinned and motioned to the Carriage. "Well, can you see it?" The Doctor asked.

"I think I can hear it," Strax said.

Clara and I chuckled, making the Doctor look over at us, "Oi, don't try to run away. Stay where you are."

"Why would we run?" i smiled, "I know what's going to happen next and it's funny."

"What's funny?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Well, your little pal, for a start. he's an ugly little fella, isn't he?" Clara said pointedly.

"Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once." The Doctor tried to defend his friend. He came over to us to stand really near to me. I could smell him. He smelled like infinite and freedom.

"Then how come he's alive?" I asked, like I got him there.

"Another friend of mine brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!" The Doctor said a bit aggravated

"Neither am I." Clara chuckled

"I can see it!" Strax called quite happily.

The Doctor smiled finally, "Ooh! Can you reach it? Have you got it?"

Strax held still, "Got what, sir?"

I just moved past him and grabbed a pair of three-fingered gloves "Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?"

"Sir, emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab!" Strax called

{*}

The Doctor, Clara and I were standing not far off from the carriage. He was currently struggling to put on the three fingered gloves because he was now taking things in his own hands. He walked over to the Carriage and lifted a white – rosa'ish worm from under it up. He put it into a jar and put the lid on it. "There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades," he turned to see Clara and me watching the Worm. It moved. "And you're still not trying to run." he said quite amazed, if I do say so.

"We don't understand how the snowman built itself," Clara shrugged, "We'll run, once you've explained."

"Clara and Gwen who?" he asked

"Doctor who?" I shot back

"Oh, dangerous question." he grinned

"What's wrong with dangerous?" I grinned back. Wait, wasn't clara supposed to have this conversation with him ? It seems like i'm changing quite a lot since i'm here but I don't want to be ignored again so I will just steal some of Clara's lines.

Suddenly both our attention was captured elsewhere as a large snowman appeared next to us. Wow, they're slowly starting to creep me out. "The snow emits a low level telepathic field..." the Doctor said oblivious.

"Our snowman," Clara murmured softly

"It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and, because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and..." the Doctor continued

"No, Doctor," i pulled him to us, out of the alley, pointing at the snowman, "Our snowman."

"Ah!" he stepped closer, "Interesting. Well, were you thinking about it?" he looked at me.

"Yes." I replied a bit frightened. Who wouldn't be ?

And then two more popped up.

"Well, stop," he told her, and even more, "Gwendolyn, stop thinking about the snowmen!" he turned and tried to pull me away from the place, when more popped up behind them, one kind of reathing snowflakes at them, "Get down!" he got down on his knees, Me with him, grabbing my hands so I would focus what's quite hard with him in front of me, "Gwendolyn, listen to me. The snow's feeding off your thoughts."

"I don't understand." I replied even if I totally understood

"You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear. Imagine them melting. Picture it. Picture them melted!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to imagine how they would melt, how they're snow would turn to cold water. Suddenly something cold washed over me and I gasped, opening my eyes.

"Well," he nodded, "Very good. Very, very good. Ha!"

"Is that going to happen again?" Clara gasped, resting against a wall, staring at me.

"Well, if it does, you know what to do about it." I replied, this time stealing the Doctors line.

She nodded at the worm, "Unless We forget."

I turned to the Doctor. " Yeah, unless we forget." I nodded.

{*}

The Doctor was bringing us back to the Carriage, opening the door to let us in. "Don't come looking for me. Forget about me. You understand?" he said forcefully.

"What about the snow?" Clara leaned out trying to somehow keep him from closing the door "Shouldn't we be warning people?"

He just pushed her back in and shut the door, "Not my problem, Merry Christmas," he looked to Strax, "Take them back where we found them."

''sir'' Strax replied.

We jumped out of the carriage before it could drive away and watched the Doctor retreat. We ran after him and watched as he jumped over a railing, whistling 'silent Night' as he did so.

We hid behind a tree to watch him better. We were both, even if I already saw it, amazed as he juinped and hung mid-air as he grapped something, slowly pulling down a ladder. He looked around to make sure, no one was looking and climbed it up. It pulled itself up after it.

Clara walked over to it. Looking up, and motioning me to come to her. I did so and looked around until I heard a soft 'plop'

Clara landed straight on her behind after she tried to climb the ladder. I laughed silently and she glared at me playfully. " Shut up!" she said, starting to grin herself.

I pushed her a bit out of the way, jumped and grabbed the ladder. Okay, I was also a bit taller than her but it made no difference. To me at least. I rolled it down and started climbing it up, halfway on it I made sure Clara followed before moving faster, taking to steps at a time.

We came out at a little pit stop, with people walking in front of us. The little platform was connected to a spiral staricase. "hello" I called and waved a bit. Nothing. "Invisible," Clara realized. I smiled at her. She was so clever. "An invisible staircase," she smiled too and we began to climb up it.

{*}

As we came to the end, we carfully stuck our heads out of the Cloud. Clara was amazed and even I was, it was so beautiful! I carefully took a step on the platform and grinned. I walked one more, and more, and more 'till I was sure of myself and twirled, giggling a bit. Clara watched me with a raised eyebrow before she caught sight of the magic blue box. I turned around and Clara came beside me. We neared us the door 'till we were practically standing against it, raising our fists and knocking. Nothing. We knocked again. Now we could hear some rumbling. We looked at eachother, clearly panicking and walked as fast as we could to the side of the TARDIS, breathing heavily and leaning against it.

We could hear the door open with some creaking and didn't dare to move. " Hello ?" we could hear the Doctor ask. Clara and I moved to the back of the TARDIS because he was starting to look around and we didn't really wanted to be caught.

"hello ?" he asked again, more curious but we were already at the entrance. We shortly looked into the TARDIS but couldn't really see a thing. Weeeeeeeeell, I will see her and even if it's the last thing I do.

We ran to the staircase and Clara lost her cloth-thingy but we made it back down and ran straight home.

{*}

The Sun shone trough the window and I was rudely awakened by Clara Oswald. " bugger off.." I mumbled and pressed my Face into my soft feather pillow. Somehow they were so much cuddlier here than back home. Oh, well.

"Come on, we have to go to work, Gwendolyn. It will not wait for us to come." she grinned and walked out of my room. With an angry huff I stood up and began to dress myself. I braided my blonde hair into a french braid and dressed myself in a light blue dress with a jacket over it. I looked actually good in this Kind of clothing.

{*}

I waited in the carriage while Clara was currently telling this nice guy, Howard, that she had to go. I was bored out of my mind. I was burning to see the kids. I loved them. They were so cool. I acutally always wanted to do something with Kids but well, because I was still in school the only Kids I had to take of were my class mates. When Clara sat herself beside me in the Carriage, she put down the thing on the window, started to dress herself and we drove away to the Manor.

When the carriage came to an halt we stalked out of it, okay, we gracefully swept out of it. A maid came out of the house and grinned at Clara and me. We smiled back and Clara started conversing with her.

"Ales, how smart you look today. " She said, with posh accent she only used as governess.

After that I stopped listening and focused on the friggin' big house. I mean I was there often but Clara and Ales always had the same conversation everytime.

After a while we walked over to the Office of captain latimer.

" Captain Latimer." Clara stated.

"Clara." he said and stared at her. I cought a bit and he gazed at me and seemed to snap out of it. " Gwendolyn." My god, why is it always with Gwendolyn. I mentally groaned while I plastered a smile on my face.

"You're back"he stated the obvious. Well, no shit sherlock, I thought to myself.

"in time for christmas. Apologies our brief absence Family problems can be so unpredictable sometimes." I grinned. " You wanted to see me ?"

"Francesca has been having nightmares." okay ? Well, that's a reason to call us to him. I thought sarcastically. I tuned out on that and let Clara handle that one.

We walked outside to the garden and saw the two children play there. We smiled a bit and waited 'till they came to us. " Miss Montague! Miss Fitzpatrick! You're back!" they called.

Clara lifted her hands and stretched her fingers out to them as they nearly ran into us. " Ah, ah, ah." she said.

" Good morning Miss Fitzpatrick, Good Morning Miss Montague." they said and smiled bright.

We smiled at each other and handed both our hands. " Good Morning Francesca, Good morning Digby." I smiled at them a bit too bright.

" Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think?" Clara asked, quite Happy. "Now. What have you been up to when we have been away ?" I continued.

" I did seven drawings!" Digby offered. "and we saw a dead cow." he added.

"Well.." I said prepaired to say something nasty but Clara stepped, luckily in. " How exciting." she muttered.

"Do you're secret voice ?" Digby requested.

Clara looked around, folded her hands together and bend on their level.

" 'Ello Mates." They're giggled and I laughed. Clara was really great with children, I had to give her that.

{*}

Francesca and I were currently sitting on a bench and she was telling me about her nightmares.

" They're not actually Nightmares." She said " just dreams."

"About our old governess." Digby cut in. " the one who died. She's haunting Franny from beyond her grave" he waved with his hands in a creepy gesture and I glanced down at Francesca.

"haven't you spoken to your Father about this ?" I asked softly and looked at the window, where sure enough, Latimer was lurking.

" I don't talk about these things with daddy. " Francesca continued making me look down at her.

"You could try." I adviced her and smiled softly at her.

The Digby came over and destroyed the spell. " Do you want to see where she died ?"

{*}

Me, Clara, Digby and Francesca were infront of the house looking at the frozen Pond.

"She fell in there. And then it froze." digby said while pointing with a finger on it. " She was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross all the time. In franny's dream she's still down there waiting to come back." He continued while in the pond something moved.

"Everything else is melted but this pond is still frozen." Clara tipped with a finger on it. Suddenly the words of the Doctor came back in my mind. he snow's feeding off your thoughts The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear

I turned around and grabbed franny's shoulders. " Franny, this is important. You dream about her, what do you dream ?"

Francesca looked at me, calmly. " She's cross with me. She's saying i've been bad. She's coming out of the Pond to punish me. "

I thought about it. Why would she dream of that unless..."When ?" I asked

"She said she'll come back for christmas. Tonight" Franny continued.

Digby cut in " I think Franny's gone mad, don't you ? I think she needs a Doctor." Oh yeah, yeah she does. I thought silently to myself as I looked at clara. Seems like we were having the same thoughts.

{*}

Me and Clara ran into the Park, passing people who looked at us oddly. They maybe never saw a woman run before. Clara moved right over to the tree from the last night, but the ladder was gone, "Doctor! Doctor!" she jumped in the air, trying to catch the ladder, not even noticing the people staring at us, the children needed them, "Doctor!"

"Now then, that's enough noise," Jenny rushed over to us, "We don't want to attract attention, do we?"

"I'm looking for the Doctor. Do you know about him? The Doctor?"

Jenny smirked, "Doctor who?"

I grinned widely.

{*}

Jenny brought us to their home and Strax took their coats. Jenny instructed us to sit by Madam Vastra and I gladly did. I liked her. I really really did.

"There are two refreshments in your world the color of red wine," Vastra told Clara as she set a small cup with red liquid to the side, "This is not red wine."

"Madam Vastra will ask you questions. You will confine yourself to single word responses. One word only, do you understand?"Jenny asked.

"why ?" Clara shot back

"truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words." Vastra said. " You met the Doctor, didn't you ?"

"Yes." We answered together.

"and now you've came looking for him again. Why ?" Vastra asked.

"Take your Time. One word. Only." Jenny said gentle. She could feel how hard it was.

" Curiosity." I replied

"about?" Vastra asked

"Snow." Clara answered.

"and about him ?"

"Yes" I said grinning

"what do you want from him ?" she asked.

"help" we answered together

"Why?"

"Danger." Clara said

"Why would he help you ?"

"Kindness." I smirked

"The Doctor is not Kind."

"No ?" I asked

"He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Words." Clara smiled

"He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes, a hero even. The savior of worlds. But he suffered losses whicht hurt him. Now he prefers isolation of the fear that these pains return. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this." Vastra muttered.

It made me think so hard of Amy and Rory that I nearly started to cry.

"Man" I said softly blinking a bit.

"we are the Doctors friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve it. So a test for you, give me a message for the Doctor. tell him all about the Snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents. And above all explaine why he should help you" Vastra said. I already leaned forward to give her one of my prominent speeches but she laid a finger on my lips.

" But do it in one word. You think it's impossible such a word even exists and you can find it. Take all the time you need."

I groaned and looked at Clara. Of course I knew what she would say but I had to play the helpless here. Cut me some slag.

{*}

In the TARDIS a Phone started to ring, disturbing the Doctor while he was reading a book. He reluctantly picked it up and answered.

" Yes, what ? I tried to read." He said,sounding bored.

"Miss Clara and Miss Gwendolyn came about the snow. I gave them the one word Test.

"what did they say , well ?"

"Pond. "

" Strax already suggested you start investigating."

{*}

Me and Clara were currently standing on a Window, seeing the Doctor. Clara lightly knocked on it and the Doctor looked up to us, catching my eye. I smiled guiltily at him. Clara showed him a 'come-hither' sign with her Hand, he turned around and to us again saying he would come in five minutes. I grinned and we moved to the Kids' room.

" Am I going to have the nightmare tonight ?" Franny asked

" Definitely not." I said confidently.

" How do you know ?" she asked, hesitating

"Because someone's coming to help." I grinned.

"Who?" fran asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told them while digby came and sat beside us.

" Is it one of your story's? The definitely true ones ?" Francesca asked

"hah, all my story's are true."

" Like how you're born behind the clock face of big ben ?" Digby asked

"From there I got my good sense of time."

" and you invented fish ?" Franny asked

" because I dislike swimming alone" I smiled

"So what's this one ?" digby grins

"There's a man called the Doctor he lives on a cloud in the sky and all he does, all day, everyday is to stop every children in the world ever having bad dreams." I smiled and prayed I was right.

" I've been having bad dreams." Fran said lightly

" He's been on holiday." I said shrugging.

Suddenly the Candle on the night stand blew out a second but I didn't notice.

"But-" I continued " I'm confident he's now returned to work and as a matter of fact he's right here. " A door started opening and even if I knew it wasn't the doctor I had to be the naiv governess. " aren#t you doctor ?" I put on a fake smile and turned towards the Door only for the Ice governess to come trough it.

"you have been really naughty!" it said and walked towards us

Francesca and Digby screamed while I got off the bed and pushed them behind me.

"just get back, now! Quickly!" I begged

"RUN!" I shouted and we ran out of the house straight into Clara. " COME ON!" I pulled her with us 'till we were in a safe room. I locked the door and ran to Franny.

" Franny, Imagine it Melting!"

"what ?" she asked confused

I groaned " IMAGINE IT MELTING! Melt her!"

" I can't!" she said, sounding aggravated

Suddenly we heard an " I'm getting impatient" from the door and it opened to reveal the governess. I pushed the Kids once again behind me.

"You have been very naughty!" it said

" What about the man ? You said the man was here" Digby said, sounding scared. I felt terribly sorry.

" Well he's not,is he ?" I said and huffed.

Clara came over to us looking panic stricken and shielded the kids,too.

"Wheres the Doctor ?" Digby asked

"I don't know" I replied getting scared myself

They looked over to see a Punch puppet pop up with a screwdriver with a green tip in his arms, "Doctor? Doctor? Doctor who?" before it turned the sonic screwdriver on the statue, flashing it just as it broke through.

I giggled as he let the puppet kiss him

"where'd she go ? Will she come back ?" Digby asked while the Doctor was doing god knows what with his sonic screwdriver.

" No, don' t worry. She's currently drenching your carpet. New setting." he said, flipping his sonic. " Anti-Freeze. And you're very welcome by the way." he grinned

"We're very grateful. We knew you'd come." Clara said.

"No you didn't because I don't because this isn't the sort of thing I do anymore. And next time you're in trouble don't expect me to..." he stopped in front of a mirror, looking solemn.

"It's cooler." Clara said suddenly.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it ? It is very cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said and tugged at his bow tie.

"No, the room, Idiot." I said and rolled my eyes. " But bow ties are also..." I trailed off seeing Clara glare at me. " Sorry" I winced.

"

" The room is getting colder" Clara said.

"She's coming back! What are we gonna do ? She wants to punish me" francesca called.

The Doctor fiddled with his sonic " ah, she lernt not to melt. Of course she's not a governess she's just a beast She's going to eat you. RUN"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and We ran down the stairs only to come to an halt because Mister Latimer decided to come out of his office.

"Who the devil are you and what are you doing in my house ?" he asked the Doctor aggravated

"It's okay I am Governess' gentleman friend and we were just being upstairs..:" oh my god, he means me. I think i'm gonna die now. "kissing!" he exclaimed

Suddenly Ales came rushing to us

"Captain Latimer in the Garden there are snowmen and they just come out of nowhere. " she ran after latimer. Suddenly we heard a piercing scream. I groaned and the Doctor put his hands over my ears.

When it stopped they're vanished.

"This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum" Strax said and Ales fainted.

"Well, it was only a matter of time." I shrugged.

Captain Latimer just looked at me. " You have a gentleman friend?"

I shrugged again " what can I say ?" before grinning

{*}

A little while later I closed a the door to Latimers office and turned around.

"Oi, I told you to stay in there!" the Doctor turned to me.

"Oh, I didn't listen," I stated.

"You do that quite a lot"

I grinned, "It's why you like me."

"Who said I like you?"

I grinned, laid my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. My god they were soft. Before he could move against them I pulled back.

" I think you just did" I exclaimed a bit breathless

"you kissed me" he said, wide eyed

"You blushed"

"and-we-dis- " he took my hands from around his neck and straightened his bow tie. " Shut up"

And then we were running again

{*}

Some time later The Doctor, Clara and me were running from the Statue. We picked my friend some time after the floor debacle up. Clara and the Doctor climbed out of the window but I got stuck. Perfect. "

"My bustle is stuck!" I called trying to free myself.

"Your bustle?" the Doctor stared at her.

He helped her, but she fell ontop of him. A blush threatened to creep up her neck.

You're going to have to take those clothes off," he said and I stared at him

"I didn't mean..."

"I know," Clara cut in.

"I just..."

"I understand, I do."

"Now, what's the plan?" Clara looked at the Doctor and me

"who said i'd have a plan "

" You have to have a plan, or you wouldn't have took that" I exclaimed holding up the umbrella he took with him

"Leave it to me to be an idiot" he said standing up and pulling me with him

"You're not. You are clever, really clever." Clara said

"are you ? If I got a plan, what is It? You tell me. " he smiled

The ice woman was now on the window and our time was running out

"If we'd been escaping," Clara began "We'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been Hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, we're standing right Here." she smiled, liftet the end of the umbrella and pulled down the ladder.

"After you" She grinned

"After you" the doctor smiled at me

" After you, i'm wearing a dress. Eyes on the front soldier."

"My eyes are always on the front"

"Mine too." She grinned as the doctor look down at her, frowning

" Will you do the honor, Clara ?" I asked handing her the umbrella. She smiled and took it while I climbed up. "I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight," she gave the ladder a tap with the umbrella and up she went.

"So you can move your Cloud ?" Clara asked while we were Climbing up the Spiral staircase.

"No, no one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind... a little bit."

The we heard something what sounded like ice, climbing.

"She's following us!" Clara called

" That's the idea." he replied starting to run the ladder up.

"So, barmaid or governess which one is it ?" The Doctor asked to make conversation.

"That thing is after us and you want a chat!" I exclaimed huffing and quite angry.

"Well, we can't chat when we're hopelessly killed.

"how did we get up so high so quick?" Clara asked

"Clever staircase," the Doctor replied.

"It's taller on the inside," I added as we reached the cloud.

"Yes, that's right." The Doctor confirmed, smiling at me. The we finally were staying on solid gorund while the Doctor soniced the opening to the cloud.

"What am I standing on, what's this made of?" I asked, hesitantly stepping on it, still a bit wary that we'd fall through it.

"Super dense water vapor. Should keep her trapped for the moment," he flipped the sonic in his hand and put it away

And there it was. Sorry, I mean she was. The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I grinned to myself, I could finally go into her!

"Do you actually live up here, on a cloud, in a box?" Clara asked, suspiciously

"Have done for a long time now," he replied as he started unlocking the Door.

" Blimey, you really know how to sulk, don't you?" I added.

"I'm not sulking," he defended.

I snorted, "You live in a box!" i exclaimed

"That's no more a box than you are a governess." He replied, feisty.

Clara glared, "Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara and Gwen work at the 'Rose & Crown,' ideas above their station," she stormed after him, into the box, "Well, for your information, We're not sweet on the inside, and We're certainly not..."

She stopped as the Doctor flipped on the Lights. I stood there examining every single Inch of it. I was in the friggin TARDIS. How exciting.

".. little." Clara breathed out, amazed.

The Doctor opened his arms wide, " It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in Time and Space. And it's mine."

"But it's- Look it's – it's" Clara stuttered

"Say it, most people do." The Doctor grinned, expecting the bigger on the inside comment.

I ran out, around the box touching everything to make sure it really was bigger on the inside, until I turned up in front of him again.

"Smaller on the Outside." I grinned.

"Well, that is a first." he replied, confused.

"Is it magic?" Clara wandered farther in, looking up at the TARDIS, "Is it a machine?"

"It's a ship," the Doctor stated.

"A ship?" I asked, grinning

" best ship in the Universe." he agreed.

I moved beside the Doctor and looked up at him

"Is there Kitchen ?"

"Another first." he said

"I don't know why I ask, it's just I like making Soufleé's"

"Soufleés ?" he questioned

I walked back to the entrance, to clara, and turned around

"Why are you showing us all this ?" I asked, truly curious

"You followed me, remember? I didn't invite you." he said, pointed at me and turned around, going back to the console. Why me? Geeez.

" You're nearly a foot taller than I am. " I said and held up the umbrella, " You could have reached the ladder without this. You took it, for me." I lightly threw him the umbrella, " Why?"

" I never know why, I only know who." He held up two TARDIS Keys and instantly I was bubbling with excitement. I didn't notice some tears slip my eyes. I waited for this moment so long and now, now it's finally there.

He took one of our hands and pressed the key in it, "What's this ?" Clara asked, nearly crying too.

"Me, giving in." The Doctor replied, smiling.

More tears falled and I smiled at him too. "I don't know why i'm crying."

"That's alright, I know why. Remember this. Remember this right now, all of it because this is the Day." and off he was dashing to the Console, "This is the day, everything begins. " flipping switches and turning knobs.

Suddenly I felt something cold, tuck my arm and lost balance, the key flew out of my hand and a risked a glance at Clara. She wasn't betteron it as me. " Clara! Gwendolyn!"

The Ice woman took us outside and walked with us to the each. I didn't register anything, I was just trying to save me. With one final tuck she needed to release me. I fell down on the Cloud and felt strong arms Wrap around me as I looked helplessly into the eyes of my best friend.

"CLARA! No!" I called trying to move forward but the Doctor held me back. " No.. clara.." I whispered and she was over the edge.

Finally, he let go of me, ran to the edge and screamed after her. NO! I swore I would save her. I failed. I'm a horrible friend.

{*}

Some time later, the Doctor and I were standing in the TARDIS. He was sonicing the Ice pieces of the Woman and I was sitting on the stairs, my head in my hands.

Vastra came in on us and watched the Doctor, solemn. " Isn't the creature still a danger ? It could reform."

"No, not in here." The Doctor answered

"Then you, both of you,should be with Miss Clara." Vastra said, irritated

" She is fine, I know she is. " I said from my place on the stairs. Even if my voice was muffled

"She has to be." The Doctor agreed,

"Doctor, her injuris are -" at that point I was already out of the Door and looked at the dying Clara. Immediately I felt tears form behind my eyes.

"Oh my god, Clara, i'm so sorry, that shouldn't have happened." I wept as I sat beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly at me.

"Gwen, are you crying ?" she asked softly. I never cried, like ever. Never.

" Shut up, 'Lara. I don't want to lose you." I replied honestly. I really didn't she was my best friend,someone like her I would not find again. Then the Doctor came out of his box and stood beside me to slowly stroke her hair.

" Hey, Hello." he smiled and clara once again opened her eyes

" They all think i'm gonna die, don't they ?" She asked calmly,

"And we know, you're going to live." the Doctor argued.

" How ?" she breathed and the Doctor fiddled with his Jacked.

"I never know how, I only know who." and pressed the TARDIS key in her Hands.

"The green lady, she said you were the savior of worlds once. Are you gonna save this one ?"

"if I do, will you come away with me ?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied and he smiled broadly.

"Well then, Merry Christmas."

{*}

_5 Hours Later_

Clara died and the Doctor defeated the Great intelligents. The last words of my friend were still fresh in my mind. 'Run you Clever boy, you intelligent girl. And remember.' I think I never was so touched before. We were standing in front of her grave with Vastra and Jenny. The Doctor and I held some flowers in our Hands and watched as Latimer and his Kids said goodbye.

"And what about the Intelligence?" Vastra glanced at us, "Melted with the snow?"

"No, I shouldn't think so," the Doctor sighed, "It learned to survive beyond physical form."

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen," Jenny said.

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness," Vastra smirked at the Doctor.

But he looked down at Simeon's card in his hand, "The Great Intelligence. Rings a bell. The Great Intelligence..." The Doctor stared at Claras Name.

"Doctor?" Jenny called

"I never found out her name." He said. I grinned, this was it. " I never knew her FULL Name."

"Soufleé Girl. Oswin. It was her, Soufleé Girl. Again.." he grinned stood up and took my hand in his.

"What ?" jenny frowned watching us interact

"The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!" he cheered while I stood by him watching our Hands. What is this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach ?

"Doctor, please, what are you talking about?" Vastra shook her head.

the Doctor nodded "You two stay here," he pointed at Vastra and Jenny, "Stay right here. Don't move an inch!" he grabbed My hand and we were off.

"Are you coming back?" Vastra shouted after them.

"Shouldn't think so!"

"but where are you going ?" Jenny asked

" We're going to find Clara." I called back and we ran into the TARDIS.

In it I stood by the staircase and watched amused as the Doctor turned one knob after the other.

" Clara " he dashed around " Oswin " he flipped a switch " Oswald " and off we were.

I can't wait to finally find her again.


	2. THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN part1

The Doctor and I were currently sitting on a little table, playing a match of chess. I was clearly loosing. We were dressed in Monk robes and I was ready to move my piece, when I heard the door open. I lifted my head and found myself staring into the green ones of my friend. Yeah, i'm gonna call him friend.

"...they shouldn't he's definitely not a monk." the older one said. I nearly snorted. They were referring to us two. Like there would ever be something. I mentally laughed while the Doctor had his head in one of his hands.

The older one awkwardly coughed and we both looked up though we didn't reveal our faces.

"I'm sorry to intrude. The bells of saint John are ringing."

On that note the Doctor stood up and pulled his hood away. "We're going to need a horse. Or two." he said glancing back at me, now also without hood.

The Doctor turned around and grabbed my hand to follow him. Of course I knew what the monks were talking about after we departed.

{*}

We were now heading down a pathway to the TARDIS. I was already so happy to finally hear from Clara again. I was bubbling with excitement.

"that is not supposed to happen!" exclaimed The Doctor and pointed at the Telephone Box.

"No shit Sherlock" I quietly muttered to myself. No one heard but the Doctor apparently 'cause he shot me a look.

He walked towards the TARDIS and carefully stuck his hand into the Phone box, pulling out the Phone.

"hello?" he asked slowly into it

"Ah, hello. I can't find the Internet." said the voice of my best friend, except she wasn't she.. well, there was no explanation for that one.

" Sorry ?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"It's gone. The internet. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it ?"

"the Internet?" The Doctor asked, now a little bit more understanding

" Yes the internet, why don't I have the internet?" Clara asked annoyed.

"It's 1207." the doctor stated.

" I got half past three. Am I phoning a different time zone ? "

"Yeah, you really sort of are." the Doctor exclaimed

" will it show up on the bill ?" Clara asked. Oh my, this is so funny. I quietly laughed to myself and the Doctor glared at me. Geez, wasn't he a bundle of joy on this fine day ? I was.

I snatched the phone away from him and became a sort of annoyed sigh as answer, I smirked at him and answered clara.

" well, don't you think. Listen, Where did you get this number ?" I asked, faking being clueless.

" The woman in the Shop wrote it down. It's a help line isn't it ? She said it's the best help line out there. In the Universe she said."

"What woman, who was she?" asked the Doctor. By now we were both hunched over the phone, trying to talk to her.

"I don't know. The woman in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it just sort of... be there?" she asked

" Look, listen, I'm not actually— This isn't... " we sighed at the same time, which was a bit creepy. "You have clicked on the WiFi button, haven't you?" I asked, stealing the Doctors quote

"Hang on, wifi..:"she said and dragged the 'wifi' a bit. My God, she's annoying somehow.

We sighed once again. " Click on the WIFI, there's a list of names, she which one you recognize. " The Doctor told her.

"It's asking me for a password" she stated. Now she asked a young girl, probably angie, for the password.

" Is it an evil spirit ?" the young monk asked.

" It's a woman." the Doctor replied, earning a swat on the head for that one.

"hang on, just a Mo." we heard through the Phone

"Run you clever boy and intelligent girl and remember. 1-2-3." She said, entering the password.

The Doctors eyes went round as dinner plates while I just secretly Smirked.

"What did you say?" he practically shouted into the cell phone

"Don't Shout! Now you made me type it wrong! What do I do, how do I get back in ? It's just a thing to - to remember the Password. Run you Clever boy and Intelligent girl and remember. Hang on."

But we already hung up and were inside the TARDIS flying to our impossible girl

{*}

The Doctor ringed the doorbell and I pounded on the doors like hell

"I can hear you, yeah.." we heard and we both grinned.

"Hello ?" Clara said and opened the door.

"Clara? Clara Oswald." the Doctor stated.

"Hello."

"Clara Oswin Oswald!" he sounded so … excited. I almost laughed at the look on his face.

"Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?"she asked, clearly confused.

" Do you remember us?" I asked just as excited to humor him

"No. Should I? Who are you?"

"The Doctor ? Gwendolyn ? No ? Gwen ? The Doctor?"

We both looked into the Mirror at the said when Clara practically whispered

"Doctor Who?"

"No, just The Doctor. Actually. Sorry. Could you just ask me that again?" he sighed and grinned like a maniac.

" Could I what?" asked Clara

"Could you just ask me that question again." the Doctor said

"Doctor who?" She said, annoyed and confused

"Okay, just once more"

"Doctor Who ?"

" Oo, yeah. Oo... Do you know, I never realize how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you." The Doctor Grinned

"Okay." She said and slammed the door in our face. I Scowled and glared at the Doctor who somewhat looked at me with a apologetic smile. " See what you did ?" I sighed

"No! Clara please, we need to talk to you!" he now shouted and banged at the Door " Listen, please" I called "Please, we just need to speak to you!"

Clara came to the little screen inside the house and we could hear her talking

"why are you still here ? Why are you here at all?" she asked. I feigned looking hurted and leaned against the Doctor a bit.

" Oi! You phoned us you were looking for the internet!" I said, quite aggravated

"that was you ?" she asked, wary.

"Of course it was us."The Doctor replied

" How'd you get here so fast?" Clara asked, suspiciously.

" We just happened to be in the neighborhood. On our mobile phone." my heart leaped a bit as he said 'our mobile phone' does that mean I was now an official companion of his ? That would be so awesome!

"When you say, "mobile phone", why do you point at that blue box?"

"Because it's a surprisingly accurate description!" I defended the TARDIS

"Okay, we finish now." and whop, she turned us out. Bitch.

{*}

The Doctor and I were now in the TARDIS, abandoning our Monk robes and dressed ourselfes in something better. I was finished dressing in no time. I wore thin black leggins, a red summer dress and a leather jacked, paired with black Boots. I braided my hair.

When I entered the Console room I saw the Doctor fiddling with his bow tie. I sighed and walked over to him.

" Really ? The bow tie ? Again?" I asked shaking my head.

"Oi, bow ties are cool!" he replied, offended and let his hands fall to his side as I started tying it around his neck.

"Sure they are. Here, all finished." I grinned and patted him on the shoulder before turning and heading out of the Door.

{*}

The Doctor and I were standing infront of the little Speaker trying to talk to clara.

"Clara ?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" it came through the little speaker.

"Haha, look at us, de-monked. Sensible Clothes. Can we come in now?"

" I don't understand." Clara said

I frowned, "You just... open the door ?" it came more out like a question

"i don't know.." she replied

I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes " Of course you can."

"...where I am.." she continued

I looked at the doctor while he was fiddling with the speaker.

"i don't know where I am! Where am I? Please tell me where I am! I don't know where I am!" she now sounded panicked and on the Doctors face dawned realization. This was Clara, but not Clara-Clara.

The Doctor soniced the door and we walked in to see the Little girl from Amy's book and Clara inside the back of her Cyber Head. But her body was lying on the floor.

After a while the Doctor finally saw the girl and growled low. You couldn't possibly hear it but I did. That sounded kinda... sexy. Yeah, se- stopp it!

The Doctor soniced the girl and it became it's real form.

"Walking base station. Walking WiFi base station, hoovering up data" The Doctor breathed

"— hoovering up people." I finished

I snatched the Sonic out of his hands, yeah I steal from him quite often, and ran despite his protests up the stairs and soniced Clara's room 'till I found her laptop. I ran downstairs again and gave the Doctor both, the Laptop and the Sonic Screwdriver.

He started typing really fast and I had to concentrate to keep up

"Not this time, Clara. I promise you."he muttered and I laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him in any way. Yeah, he did kinda feel like shit after we left Victorian London. We both were grieving her death but I think the Doctor more than me.

The Robot thing shone it's light on Clara and not a second later she stirred with a heavy breath and the Doctor took her face in his hands. " It's okay, your back, yes you are. Yes you are.." he kept repeating it as I sat down on the stairs, watching as the Doctor kissed her on her forehead. I felt something twitch in me, was it.. dare I say it..jealousy ? No.. god, no, I shouldn't feel like this.. not with him, not here!

{*}

We brought Clara into a bed and the Doctor did something to her Nightstand while I looked around. I found the Book '101 places to see' and walked over to the Doctor, who were biting on a Jammie Dodger. I handed him the Book and he started flipping trough it pulling out a leaf at the end. He looked at it and then licked at it.

"Eww." I said and swatted the back of his head. " Do you always have to lick on things ? First amelia's shed and now a leaf! A friggin' leaf!" I mumbled, getting a confused look from the Doctor. " I-I mean..i … I gotta go downstairs... waiting.. yeah waiting by the.." I turned around and back to the Doctor who watched me amused with an raised eyebrow.. " … TARDIS.. I ..." I ran downstairs and pulled out two chairs from the TARDIS, settling down on one.

Not too long and the Doctor came down sitting on the one opposite me, looking at me with an strange expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?" I asked.

" How did you know about me licking on Amelia's shed, how did you even know about Amy and the Shed ?" he asked, talking really fast.

" I- I...i … you wouldn't believe me If I told you and then you would drop me back on earth wh-" he cut me off by putting a finger on my lips.

" Just tell me, Gwendolyn. It can't be that bad. Best you start from the beginning with your story." he said half joking half serious.

"Fine. My Name's Gwendolyn Miles, i'm nineteen Years old, i'm from London but we moved to Queens when I was a little Girl. I am from 2012. I kind of, jumped universes I think. I'm not sure because the first time I saw you were on the graveyard when Amy and Rory... well.." I risked a look at his face and he looked amazed, sad and .. some other emotion I can't place just yet. " And after you and River took off I was going to the Angel and wanted to know if it would send me back in Time, too but I know you said it couldn't or you didn't said it .. I-i-i didn't remember so I just.. I didn't know what I was doing. I got send back in time until Victorian London where I met you. But the strange thing is.. i'm from a parallel univers where you are a TV show. I know everything, from your past to your future... " I bit my lip. " I even know your real name." I added softly. He looked up startled.

" So, what you're telling me is, In your Univers my life is a TV show and.. and you know my real Name ?" he asked astonished to what reason ever.

" Yeah, kind of." I answerd. Suddenly a wild Grin appeared on his face.

"Brilliant! But of your knowledge should never be spoken. Foreknowledge is dangerous, Gwendolyn."

"Yeah, okay, I keep that in mind." I replied and nodded serious.

Suddenly we heard the window Open and Clara looked down at us.

"Hello ?" she asked

"Hello, are you alright ?" the Doctor grinned and stood up, setting the Laptop on the ground

"I'm in bed." she replied. Oh, for gods sake, stop stating the obvious.

"Actually you're on your Window. But yeah... you were." I answered and smirked

"Don't remember going." she exclaimed.

"No." The Doctor answered

"What did I miss?" she asked

"Oo, quite a lot. Actually.. ah... Angie called she's going to stay over at nina's. Apparently that's completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for god sake get off her back." The Doctor exclaimed

"Also, you're dad phoned, Mainly about the government. He seems very cross with them, I've got several pages on that… I said we'd look into it" I grinned

"i fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, with help from Gwenny here, optimized the photosynthesis in the main flowerbed, and assembled the quadro-cycle." The Doctor continued

"assembled what ?" Clara asked, confused.

"Ifound a disassembled quadro-cycle in the garage."

" I don't think you did." Clara replied, suspiciously.

"I invented the quadro-cycle." the Doctor stated and looked fascinated. I patted him on the shoulder and leaned against the TARDIS.

"what happened to me ?" Clara asked

I frowned, "don't you remember ?"

"I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know where I was," she trailed off..

"Do you know now ?" the Doctor asked

"Yes.."

"Well then, you should go to sleep, because you're safe now, we promise. Goodnight, Clara."

Clara eyed them, "Are you guarding me?"

"Well, yes. Yes, we are."

"Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?" Clara smiled

"Yeah, we promise. We won't budge from this spot." I grinned up at her

The Doctor sat down again and I pulled my chair nearer to him.

"Well, then," Clara nodded, "I'll have to come to you," and down she went.

We stood up, as fast as lightning and looked at each other.

"Yay ?" I said with an guilty smile, sounding more like a question

{*}

Clara came towards us with a chair and three cups with tea in it. " Ahh, Tea. Long time since I had some." I grinned and took the Cup, smiling gratefully at my former best friend and she laughed a bit.

"We like your house," the Doctor remarked.

"It isn't mine, I'm a friend of the family," She sait down on her chair and crossed her arms

"you're the guard for the Kids.." he started " Oh, yes, you're governess are you ? Just like.." he trailed off as I discreetly kicked his shin. I made a 'psh' sign and he seemed to get it

"Like what ?" Clara asked.

"Just like I thought you probably would be" he saved us

"You're gonna explain what happened to me ?" Clara asked watching us intently

"There's something in the WiFi. " I started

" Okay..." Clara said and looked at me

"The whole world seems to run on it, it's everywhere and now imagine what would happen if something got inside it started harvesting human minds, pulling them out of their bodies, and uploading them." I explained as good as I possibly could.

"Imagine that, human souls, trapped like flies in the world wide web. Stuck forever, crying out for help." The Doctor murmured and sipped from his tea.

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara mumbled into her cup.

I nearly let my Cup fall down. " How did you know THAT ?!" I asked suspiciously

" Wha' ? Wha's that face for?" She asked incredulously.

"because just hours ago you asked us where the internet was, like it was playing hide and seek with you." I said humoring her.

"Oh..." she said and nodded

"Yeah. And now you've made a joke about Twitter." I said and shook my head

"Oh. Oh. That's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did that come from?"

"You were uploaded for a while," the Doctor shrugged, "Wherever you were, you brought something extra back. Which I very much doubt you're going to be allowed to keep."


End file.
